


Guilty Pleasures 3: Chap Stick

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Camping, Caves, Coffee, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Secret Relationship, chap stick, missing item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't find her chap stick and remembers that she had borrowed it to the Colonel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures 3: Chap Stick

ADF

Sam awoke to the melodious sound of birds in the rustling pine branches of the evergreens that surrounded the small meadow they had made camp in and also the casual conversations of men.  Three men to be precise.

The blond yawned and stretched within the confines of her military green sleeping bag.  With some effort, she rolled up onto an elbow, freeing her other hand to rake the bangs from her hooded blue eyes.  Teal’c’s sleeping bag was empty beside her, neatly re-zipped shut and somehow fairly free of wrinkles of any kind.  Her mind kicked in belatedly, like an engine on a cold Colorado morning, reminding her that the Jaffa had taken the morning point.  He would have woke long before and was no doubt back from scouting their perimeter to enjoy some of Daniel’s fresh brewed campfire coffee.

The air was slightly tinged by the aromatic ground beans that Daniel snuck along in his supplies with them.  The smell of fresh rain and damp soil was more prominent.  If the birds were signing though she hoped that the clouds had let up in the night and that there would be ample sunshine that day to warm the chill of the misting damp from previous days out of their bones.  It air was also still nipply—nippy.  As she sat upright she felt the tips of her breasts harden from the chill as goosebumps pebbled her skin.  The sooner she was dressed the better. 

It didn’t take long.  The Captain was well accustomed to overnight missions, even ones that dragged on like this mineral expedition was, and she was in fresh BDU’s in no time, slipping on the heavy jacket over the long sleeved cotton top.  She did the zipper up and rubbed her hands together.  Even that little bit of movement had cost her the warmth gained from sleeping the night snuggled in her sleeping bag with the heat of the never-cold Jaffa radiating from his torso into her own.  She missed the contact now—even if it had been through the thickly padded sleeping bags.

Sam sighed heavily, dispelling the wanton thoughts of her teammate.  They were on a mission.  Her focus should be on the rare mineral deposits SG-6 was mining here on Halashia.  She had a long day of poking around through caves and tunnels in the canyon close by.  The massive gorge interrupted the thickly forested landscape like a raw wound gouged through the terrain, opening the planet to the bone.  Spelunking wasn’t her favorite outdoor sport—she preferred swimming and found lawn bowling oddly relaxing—but Teal’c seemed to enjoy the adventurous activity and with his strength they were muscling their way through a large portion of the canyons geography, mapping out which deposits were where and how accessible they were. 

The blond was nearly done gathering her supplies for the day’s work.  She wanted to double check that her vest was still equipped with her necessary accouterments and as she delved her deft fingers into each pocket, coming across band aids, dental picks, gum, and protein bars, she realized that her lip chap was unaccounted for.  Biting her bottom lip, she tried to remember when she had last seen it.  The latte flavored medicated Blistex was as essential item to keep with her, the winter in Colorado had been especially dry this year and the extra protection the chap stick offered kept her lips from drying out and flaking.  Incredibly important.  The dark caves and crevices were almost romantic in an odd kind of way, the perfect setting for the Jaffa to loose his inhibitions and plant a solid kiss on the eagerly awaiting Captain.

“Shit,” she uncharacteristically cursed, kicking back the sleeping bag to check beneath it, then rifling through her own pack, and then the pockets in the tent.  Nothing.

“Sam, the good stuff is ready.” Her teammates voice beckoned her through the walls of the tent. 

“Is she even awake?” she heard the Colonel mumble to Daniel.

The colonel’s voice popped the memory into her brain.  Her CO had asked if she had any kind of lubricant with her, claiming his own lips and nose were terribly irritated due to the sinus infection he’d just recently kicked.  Without hesitation she had proffered the man the latte flavored Blistex, instructing him that if he dabbed some on his fingers and then applied it, they could save themselves the spread of germs.  She hadn’t gotten it back.  He probably still had it stashed in his pants pocket.

Satisfied with the thought, she unzipped the tent flap and stepped out into the foggy morning air.  Fog but no rain—that was at least a start.  She glanced skyward, seeing the barest amount of blue sky above through the wispy clouds and the spires of the massive evergreens that towered over them.  Her boys were sitting around the rock ring they had put together for the camp fire.  Her CO was slouched forward, elbows resting on his knees and posterior in the small folding military issued stool, warming the end of his cold digits over the well stoked flames of the fire, the collar of his jacket pulled up about his neck and the ball cap pulled down low, shading his eyes.  Daniel was sitting opposite the Colonel on a section of log he’d upended to sit on, and greeted her with an unusually chipper salutation, picking up the coffee pot to demonstrate that the ‘good stuff’ was hot and waiting.  How many cups had he’d downed to be in that good a mood this early?  She didn’t want to guess, knowing that Janet had been trying to get the man to cut back.  Teal’c was solemnly sitting on the opposite side of the fire from her, and when she had stepped out of the tent his dark umber eyes had found her’s.  He bowed his head ever so slightly in greeting, never breaking eye contact, as the corner of his mouth upturned in the barest of quirks. 

Sam felt heat rush to her cheeks and broke the contact with an awkward smile.  That look on the dark features of the Jaffa always sent her heart fluttering.  She cleared the few steps needed to reach the fire and stood warming her hands between Daniel and her CO.  The archaeologist asked again if she wanted some coffee and she accepted with a brisk nod of thanks, as he poured her a cup.  She took the warm metal tin cup into her hands, her fingers welcoming the penetrating heat.  She blew tentatively on the surface of the black liquid, taking in the aromatic aroma of the Fair Trade organic Nicaraguan beans, that Daniel had smuggled gateside.  She took a tentative sip, her tongue tasting the first bits of the richly sweet flavor of the smooth brew, and winced as it burned her mouth.  Too hot yet.

Bringing the cup away from her mouth the incident had brought back to her attention the need for reclaiming her Blistex.  She glanced at the Colonel, who seemed to be smiling about something as he watched the dancing orange and yellow flames of the fire—or was he watching Daniel?  Maybe he too had noticed how much coffee the doctor had already ingested.  Or not.  That smile was more than that.  She made furtive glances between the two men.  She often wondered if there was something more there.  The way her CO looked at her other teammate was different somehow—protective, earnest, and…loving.

The blond shook of the wonderings, as she had many times before.  It was neither polite nor appropriate.  They were her teammates, her family—in a sense—and she had to live with them.  More frequently than she sometimes needed or wanted to.  She was probably better off not knowing.

Sam cleared her throat and succinctly, asked her CO, “Did you still have the chap stick I borrowed you yesterday, sir?”

The Colonel straightened in his seat at the mentioning and his guilty sable eyes met hers, wide with what she perceived might be panic.  _Oh, great!  He’s lost it.  Dammit.  It was my only one too._ Daniel shifted in his seat on the other side of her and her vision darted from the Colonel to the doctor, who’s cheeks were slightly pink.  He was digging through the pockets on his pants, one by one.  Did he have the Blistex?  Damn.  Guess she was sharing with the whole team now.  Nothing was sacred with them.  _Men…_

Having not found the item in his front or side pockets Daniel launched to his feet, with an alacrity that the scientist normally lacked in the early morning, and from his back pocket he produced the little white tube of medicated lip balm.  Sam sighed in relief, letting out a breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding in.  Mission Irresistible Pout was back in business. 

“Thanks, Daniel.” She said, taking the tube from his hand.  She put her coffee down beside the coffee pot on the ground by the fire and pulled the lid off the Blistex to give her lips a quick coat—only to find that no matter how she wound the tube nothing came up.  It was empty.  Stunned, she stared at it, as though the answer would magically pop out of the tube. _It was a brand new stick!  What the hell…_

“Ugh…sorry.” Daniel offered, scratching the back of his head and looking awkward.

“Did the trick though,” Jack assured her.  His eyes crinkled with the grin he offered her.  Was he supposed to be displaying proof of the fact or was he teasing her?  It was a shit-eating grin if she’d ever seen one, full of guilt, chagrin, and satisfied devilment—as though he’d gotten away with something.    Daniel just looked embarrassed and left the fire. 

“No problem, sir.” She said, her tone thick with an acrid air of indignation.  _Damn,_ the blond thought brusquely, _they are and they did…with my freaking lip balm!  Bastards._

~fin~

 


End file.
